


The Favour

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ginny and Blaise's wedding and Harry and Draco are fighting too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT. Written last year. Just posting it here. ENJOY.

“Are you two, really going to behave?” Blaise raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry.  
  
“Why are you asking me?” Harry argued. Malfoy was standing _right there_. “I am not the one that starts it!”  
  
“I know…” Blaise said and Malfoy grumbled.  
  
“You _know_?” Malfoy snapped.  
  
Harry grinned when Malfoy got to his feet and charged up to Blaise.  
  
Blaise and Ginny had been dating for several years and they’d finally set the date for the wedding. Ginny had asked Harry to be her ‘Man of Honour’ and Blaise had naturally asked Malfoy to be his Best Man.  
  
Now, they all worried that Harry and Malfoy were going to start some sort of fight at the reception all hell was going to break loose, even though, Harry had assured them several times that no such thing was going to take place.  
  
“See. You do start it!” Harry said, still grinning.  
  
“Potter, if you don’t stop talking. I swear—”  
  
“I’d like to see you try, Malfoy,” Harry retorted.  
  
“Okay, seriously. You two need to stop.” Ginny walked into the room and pinned Harry with her intense glare. “Draco, I expected more from you!”  
  
“Him?” Harry whined but shut up quickly as Ginny glowered at him some more. “The wedding is in two weeks and I am going to demand my wedding present from you, now!”  
  
Harry panicked, as he hadn’t even started to think about what to get them for a present. He looked over at Malfoy who was smiling as if he’d won this round.  
  
“Whatever you’ve bought for us, Draco, and whatever you’re thinking of buying, Harry—is not the present I want. I want the two of you to live in my flat for the next week.”  
  
“Live in your flat?” Harry asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
“Yes. I’m going to stay here, with Blaise, or at the Burrow with my family. You two are going to stay at my flat. This way, you will learn to get along, and you will not fight, and you will _not_ break anything that is _my_ property.” Ginny looked over at Blaise who shrugged and his expression all but said: _Better your flat than mine_.  
  
“Ginny, I—” Malfoy started to talk when Harry cut him off.  
  
“You can’t possibly be serious!”  
  
Ginny ignored their protests and continued to talk. “The wedding is in two weeks, and in one week, I want a progress report from you two. After one week of living together, if you two can’t figure out how to be civil around each other, you are _not_ attending the wedding!”  
  
Malfoy looked past Ginny towards Blaise who barely flinched. “It’s a bit extreme,” he said, finally, “but I trust Ginny and her happiness is the only happiness I care about. So—”  
  


* * *

**Two Weeks Later**  
  
The wedding was in full swing. All the guests toasted with champagne that Draco’d paid for when the Bride kissed the Groom and cheered joyfully.  
  
It really was a beautiful winter wedding and Draco was happy that everything had finally worked out!  
  
The wedding couple walked down the aisle leaving the room first, then one by one, the guests started to leave.  
  
Draco and Harry were the last to leave the chapel. Draco smiled at Harry and walked quietly beside him when Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek and lightly squeezed his hand.  
  
Ginny might have been the one that demanded Harry and Draco’s compatibility as her wedding present, but in reality, she’d done _them_ a huge favour.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: 


End file.
